The Last Dragon
by SurrealSteamPuck
Summary: Where Dragons aren't always firebreathing monsters, Angels are sociopathic despots, and Demons just like to have a little fun. We don't talk about Elves. We have standards - a reworking of the Harry Potter universe centered around the triwizard tournament and slightly older students, mostly two-three years older. Magic will be more expansive and dangerous in this world.


Harry hated how the experience always left him feeling like he was lit afire. Sixteen years old and he had to be restrained and, up until this year, rendered unconscious just to get through the reworking of his brands and the addition of new ones. Karkaroff was the one to suggest that maybe this year Harry should know what he was experiencing, and it might be less painful and lengthy than the previous episodes. They were lying.

The Brands on his arms were twisting, rotating around his forearms and tearing into his skin like barbwire being spun around his arms and slowly removed. His legs were similar, though stretching the rest of his body outward. Two new ones grew from his shoulder blades, stretching around and across his chest and criss-crosing over his strenum. For him, growth was painful, direct and fast. Each year, on his birthday, he would "grow", his body strengthening and maturing. It was just all on one day rather than throughout the year. Made shopping easier he guessed.

"Easy there," Sirius said. "Take deep breathes and-"

"This isn't pregnancy, Dad," Harry said. "And I-" He arched his back: a Brand was stretching down his spine, well more wrapped around it and stretched his spine out.

"Probably the closest a man will ever experience," Karkaroff replied. "This is good, there isn't much growth this year."

"You said that last year at this time," Sirius said. "We're only half way there."

Half way there? Harry stifled a groan, stretched in his bonds again. The Brands dug through his skin, down the muscle into the bone, where they did whatever magic they did. A few stretched his fingers out, pulling the joints, breaking the bones and filling in the spaces where bone once was with more bone.

"What was the estimated height when finished," Karkaroff asked.

"One point seven seven-eight meters," Remus said. The werewolf sat in the back, reading a book. He was not unused to the pain, as he likened it to his own transformation.

"He'll be taller than that. What did we say his weight was?" Karkaroff looked back to the other man. "Fourteen stones?"

"Fourteen point five, but close," Remus replied.

"He'll be heavier than that," Sirius said, dabbing Harry's forehead with a cool cloth. The fire was growing this time, and the muscles would build themselves shortly. "Probably fifteen if not more."

"Minimal fat though." Karkaroff was walking around Harry. Given the dull lights around him, and the lack of air movement, this place was a terrible location for this. Though, given that they were in the Durmstrang Institute, it was probably a torture room. Seemed fitting. Bones shattered in his legs, and he tried to bite back a scream. And failed. "That will be interesting."

"Do you think his eyesight will be fixed?"

"No," Remus said. "The Brands stay away from the face, even when they retract afterwards. It's something with that scar. Most of the baby fat will be gone though." He turned another page.

"Have you determined what it is yet?" Karkaroff was at his feet, watching the Brands twisting themselves around his calves."

"No," Remus continued. "He acquired it that night, something to do with the fact that he survived. Lily probably did something."

"Given that James was the previous one," Sirius said, "I would not count out his blood and actions."

"That is a test we shall not preform," Karkaroff said.

"Of course," Remus said, "you'd lose a valuable subject for your thesis."

"Yes well, more so than that. We still aren't sure what the Brands hold together. If we are correct..."

"There is that," Remus said. "How is muscle development?"

"Good," Karkaroff replied. He was walking around again. Harry groaned. Some of the Brands were retreating, others were expanding, creating new little ones. They were reaching through his innards and around his waist. Merlin, why were they at his crotch, this happened before but-

Harry screamed(roared he would tell himself later from Dad's descriptions), and some glass shattered somewhere. The candles flickered, and a blue light shifted to green, then purple, then red, and finally the light died out. Sirius drew his wand and lit the room up again.

The transformation was over, outwardly at least. For the moment, the Brands affected the innards, working on perfecting the changes all throughout his body. His mind, his identity would be altered possibly, at the very least the bones harden, the muscles strengthened. The worst was over.

Harry was unconscious; the bonds broken over him. "Merlin," Sirius said, stepping forward. He reached out to touch the boy, no man, but drew back. The transformation had Harry just shy of two meters, and had to be at least fifteen stone, frlom what Sirius could tell. Remus would have a better guess. There was heat emanating from the body: how was Harry not sweating at all, or red, or dead? "That's new."

The Brands glowed red, as though they were pulled from a blacksmith's fire. Two new ones stretched across his chest, three on each leg and arm, and one around his neck, which disappeared down his back. Each Brand was similar to a thick link-chain, with no really difference between his skin and the Brand. They were like tattooes, only there was magic within them, though Remus had yet to determine just what caused the magic or what was held.

"Fascinating," Karkaroff said. He was writing furiously, recording his observations of this event. "Sixteen and the maturation is complete."

"Next year will tell."

"But of course," Karkaroff said. "We'll need to see if there is any personality shifts and developments, but I think it's over."

"That these events are over," Sirius took another step closer. "So the Dragon is finally finished."

"It looks like," Karkaroff said. "It seems like Harry will be all alright."

Remus closed his book and stepped forward. He waved his wand. "BP is normal, temp is a bit high, around thirty-eight degrees Celsius, body-fat index less than six percent, electrical mass four point six flamels, Eisenburg-Higgs levels at, Merlin, one point oh seven bosons, spes ferre test will have to-"

"He will be strong then." Karkaroff recorded the numbers, smiling. "To think he would have been able to join us this year than if it weren't for his actions towards his fellow students."

"We've had this discussion before," Sirius said. "He was not-"

"Fourteen incidents last year alone," Karkaroff said. "Each of those required some professor to get involved to prevent either the death or permanent injury to the student, or reversal of what Mr. Potter did. Ten of them he was the instigator. These are the events we know about it. Mr. Potter is a bully."

"Igor, in each of those, did you ever look into why they occurred? And to who the so called victims were?"

"It doesn't matter," Karkaroff replied. "He could be one of the brightest, best students we possess, if he attends class, which is only two, mind you, and Runes he shows up only for tests. He certainly is the physically strongest, yet he can not stay out of trouble. Mr. Potter possesses the lowest average grade across all courses, has the most detentions out of any students, Merlin, the next two combined, last year alone. Which is saying something considering how much he had the previous year."

"He will not stand by a bully."

"Even if it's himself?"

"Someone has to gather all the attention," Remus added, stepping towards Sirius. "Someone has to protect those who the teachers won't, or can't."

"He can't-"

"And you are right, he is a bully," Remus continued.

"Remus!"

"Quiet dear," Remus touched his arm, walking around his husband. "Because we forced him into that role. He is isolated by his genetics and his schooling. His magic has not stabilized, and he can barely cast any long range spells. His transfiguration is limited, and while his charms are decent, he is not strong enough to do a half way powerful stunner."

"Yet aggressive enough to punch a seventh year," Karkaroff added.

"We've been holding him back," Remus replied, "because he is a bully. We are. All of the professors who have seen just what his anger can do, his true anger. The aggression and the physical fighting are just him trying to determine who he is."

"So what then, let the Dragon loose?" Karkaroff asked.

"Yes."

"What?" Sirius said. "You can't be serious-"

"No, you are today, dear," Remus added.

"We can't simply let the Dragon loose."

"Why not?" Remus asked. "Every year, we have asked Harry to not do what he knows to be right, to act like a regular student. What does he do instead? He is the schoolyard bully because that is all that is left for him, that is as close to normal as he can get. The anger at being different, at being separate from them, makes things difficult. He is not a normal sixteen year old. It is evident by his stature, his strength, his stride, his actions. Harry Potter is not normal. The myths say he is a great many things, but at least I can agree that is not an average wizard. And that angers him.

"The best way for him to hide the fact that he is different is in plain sight, by drawing attention to that he is stronger, faster, than the other students. Highlighting his strengths and hiding the weaknesses in the bully that he can be. A strong child is expected to be a bully, and he is more than happy to do so, if only for the illusion of normality. But he can no longer have that."

"And you wish to fix that by letting him free, to do as he wants."

"A teenager will act out when forced in a role he doesn't want to be, when forced to grow up and be the adult. When he is forced to be something he isn't. Even if he enjoys the roles he plays."

"And what?" Sirius asked. "You're saying-"

"He's not a nice man," Remus said. "Harry Potter is not nice. And we've been asking him to be."

"He's dark? He's evil?"

"Dark, maybe. Evil, far from it," Remus replied. He looked back at Karkaroff. "For the three years he's been at Durmstrang, we've wanted him to play nice, be under the radar. He's been under the radar, no one really expecting him to be decent at magic or anything, just here because of Sirius and I. You two have long held to the fact that by keeping him grounded, he will turn out better, by telling him what he should be doing, it'll work out. Has it? Has he been the student you wish?" A glance toward Igor, and Remus looked back to Sirius. "Has he been son you wish, a good simply child who does as he is asked. Or has he acts like you did?" Sirius said nothing. "Harry has been forced into a role of great student, of well-behaved son, and we have seen when he has had enough. Three years of arguements, yelling, of fighting, from both of you.

"Igor, you say his grades have suffered, yes? What of his tests scores. His A.P.E.S.?"

Karkaroff frowned. "Top ten minimum, maybe even top five. I'd have to see the actually scores and assessments to tell you truthfully."

"And in school?" Remus asked.

"He passes, though sometimes barely."

"He passes without attending class, without doing the homework, something you state is impossible, given how rigorous the Institute is. Grades are not the testament to an intelligent student or person. Sirius, we know the stories of his bullying. Tell me, who are his victims?"

Sirius frowned. "Other bullies, though sometimes the younglings."

"You say an act, but it has become him. He found it better, right even, to be the mask, to be Potter, the popular bully that James was. Once, at the beginning, it was a falsehood, but only so long could it remain true."

"Again, what does letting the Dragon loose have to do with this?"

"There will be no use for Potter, the mask, any more. Harry could be himself, sure aggressive, angry at the injustice of it all, but the good that you only see, Sirius, will finally be allowed to rise, when we take the pressure off of him to do so. And Igor, the bully will disappear into a leader we need. Is that not the reason you created the Combat Magics course fourteen years ago, as a means of combating the darkness to come when Tom Riddle returns.

"It is time to let Harry be Harry, and let the world know of the power and strength their hero has. This tournament is perfect for him to be Harry Potter, to be the aggressor, show off and be him. He is James' son after all. The world is his stage. Even if he isn't selected, given that Victor probably will be, he can still be in the spot light on his terms."

No one spoke. Remus accepted that they were pondering just how to tell him he was crazy. But he knew his son. They spoke at length of the struggles Harry had, of the taunts, the comments, the acts of terror hidden until the title of pranks. He had to fight back, and if he couldn't do it directly, by being Harry, the person he wished to be, he'd do as Potter, the only person he could be. Three years, Harry Potter lived in shame of his short comings, and acted out, finding a way to become popular so he was never alone, though he continued to feel that way with people all around him.

"Could work," Karkaroff said. "We've kept him on a tight leash, afraid of what would happen if he was free."

"Igor, we've discussed why Harry can't do that." Sirius was upset, true, but this was for the best. The previous methods did not work, and it was now time for a different tactic.

"We've discussed our fears," Remus said. "But only Harry knows his limits. Potter is this persona of power in Durmstrang, even as a third year, people respected him and his wishes. He is popular, a following because he is not afraid of the people who act against him, or to show there is a hierarchy. The minor acts of bullying we know he committed, the ones the other professors have seen, were to help foster the idea that Potter was, what did he call himself, bad ass mother fucker I believer were his exact words. If only to hide the fact that he would do the right thing and yet keep people at distance, save those similar to Victor."

Sirius stepped forward to Harry, the heat gone and Brands finally black again. He gently touched his son's face. "He's stronger than we think, dear," Remus said. "We need to trust him to know what he's doing."

Igor nodded. It was easier to persuade the man. The prestige was already on his mind of having Harry Potter compete, even present. Durmstrang was a small school, held only up by the acts that have transformed it into the premier battle school, a bordering school for the survivors. "He can go, then. But Remus you have to go as well, if only to attempt to stop him if he gets too... Potterish."

"What about me?"

"Someone needs to remain behind and drive the bus. Besides, the students can not miss the best Combat Magic professor we've ever had, even for a year."

"What if I don't want to be without my husband," Sirius asked.

"It's not like we will be apart forever, and I'm sure you can come to the Christmas Ball, I refuse to attend one without my best date."

SIrius asked, "You'll protect him?" Igor nodded. "From the crowds, the fans, the culture that we were attempting to hide him from? I don't want that ego to get any bigger."

"I'm not sure it can," Remus said. "But, this is the best decision we can make for Harry. Let him be Harry, not Potter, even if he keeps the mask up. The crowds, the fans, the culture, all of it is meant to help give him the room to be Harry."

"Can we at least get him out of here?" Sirius asked. "Back to his room, so he can sleep this off in a comfortable bed while I attempt to arrange another body on that Merlin-forsaken ship." Igor smiled and walked out the door. He would be gone for a few minutes, the location within the Institute blocked from magic, it would take time to call the elves to help move the built man.

"Siri, I know-"

"It's okay, Rem," Sirius said. His husband stepped over to him, allowing him to wrap his arm around the werewolf. "I just don't want.. can't let him go." Remus laughed. "I know that all children have to grow up and leave the pack, but I don't, I-"

"He will be fine."

"I'm not sure if I'll be."

"The Brands will protect him," Remus said. "I'll protect him. My research has produced some interesting effects concerning my disease. I'm close."

"Even better," Sirius said. "Maybe we won't have to sleep in that cage every month."

"I do prefer beds," Remus replied. Igor returned, and couple stepped apart. Two elves followed behind. Within seconds, Harry was released and floating behind Igor, carried to his dorm room in the Institute. In the morning there would be frank discussions concerning just what would happen in the upcoming year, how many changes were going to happen. Sirius hated the puberty talk, and this was going to be worse.

Sirius hated being the adult.

Thank you very much to my betas for helping polish and edit this: amazon-x and misssweetsweet.  
I've decided that I'm tired of a few things, and one of which is the most confusing aspect of the HP universe that i can think of. Basically, the concept that magic is being taught without any moral or ethical classes along side them to what amounts of sociopaths(read 11 year olds). We teach students how to drive with the knowledge that you have a powerful and great tool in your hands, but also a very dangerous tool. Same goes with proper gun safety or any tool for that matter. What upsets me is this concept that at 11 years old, children will have the proper respect and not abuse the power they have in their hands. So I did something about it.  
Part of this is a year shift. Even if its only a couple of years, I've made Harry Potter and his contemporaries around the age of sixteen. They will act like, and yes they will do incredible stupid acts because they are just sixteen year olds. But there will be a healthy respect of magic, and the dangers with it. Every single character is carrying a loaded gun.  
Additional Tags and pairings will be updated as this story moves along and more things happen. But sit back relax and enjoy the ride.


End file.
